This disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for locking and unlocking mechanical equipment and devices. More specifically, this disclosure relates to devices and methods for locking and unlocking unpowered medical equipment.
It is common in the medical field for hospitals to rent medical equipment for periods of time in order to avoid the cost of purchasing the equipment. In this manner, the medical device may be rented only when needed for performing medical operations. For example, it is common for medical devices to be rented for fixed intervals of time, such as from month-to-month or other common rental periods.